The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of p-benzoquinone by reacting hydroquinone with hydrogen peroxide. P-benzoquinone is a quite useful compound as an intermediate, for example, for polymerization inhibitors, unsaturated polyester stabilizers, aromatic polyester monomer raw materials, medicines, agricultural chemicals, and dyes.